


Cardiff Connection

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [8]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny meet in England at the same university not knowing the connection they both have to Salem. As they make a connection in England their connections in Salem as well as their pasts are also revealed but it only brings them closer. Will the connection they made in Switzerland be enough for it to last? WilSon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will – Chandler Massey
> 
> Sonny – Freddie Smith

**One**

Will sighed as he walked across Cardiff Bay wishing he could stay here forever. It was his obsession with Doctor Who that had driven him to choose the city of Cardiff to go to school here but the other part was that as supportive as Austin and Carrie had been he needed to be away from every reminder of Salem. He made his way inside The Deck for a cup of coffee and breakfast. Working in the bookstore at the university had its advantages because not only was he independent from his family but he also made his own money.

"Hey Will," Ianto called out in greeting and he smiled at the man.

"Hey Ianto," Will said in kind smiling at him because over the past year the man had been very supportive of him and became a good friend.

"How's school going mate?" he asked leaning against the bar.

"It's school I'm pretty sure the only thing it can be is boring. Half the stuff we learn we don't even need," Will stated with a shrug as he sat down.

"That's what Jack use to say when he taught," Ianto laughed shaking his head.

"Well your husband is right Ianto," Will told him and sighed as he gave his order and took out his economics book.

Will was surprised when the seat scrapped next to his and he looked over to find himself facing a very attractive brunette. He had chocolate eyes, a smile on his face, and he was looking at him in interest. Despite being gay he did not have very much experience but there was something about the connection he felt with this unknown man that confused him.

"How's the food here?" he asked his voice sounding like a Greek god.

"I eat here everyday so I'd say it's pretty good," Will answered not taking his eyes off the brunette.

"Here you go Will," Ianto said placing the food in front of him and sending him a smirk as he walked away like he was giving Will time with the other unknown man.

"I know your name but you don't know mine," the blonde told the brunette giving him a look of intent.

"Sonny," he said holding his hand out.

Sonny had been in Cardiff for a week and was planning on potentially making this city a place he could stay for a while. He had happened upon The Deck by accident really but he couldn't find himself regretting it. He was looking intently into blue eyes never wanting to look away and puzzled by the connection he felt to the blonde when their hands touched he tried to hold back a gasp at the electricity he felt. He had to know Will but he also doubted if the blonde wanted the same.

"Did you just get into Cardiff?" Will asked trying to ignore the way his hand still tingled from the brunette's touch.

"Yes I'm planning on staying a while. I already have an apartment just need to find a job now," Sonny answered thankful that his parents had insisted on paying for a place to rent.

"You could talk to the owner Ianto. He wants more time with his husband so he's looking for people to help him out. He's still devastated that I already have a job," the blonde told him laughing.

"I haven't seen the city either. Do you know anyone that can help with that?" the brunette questioned inching closer breathing in the blonde's scent.

"I think I can help with that as long as you don't mind spending time with a guy who works and goes to school," the blonde answered looking into dark eyes that captivated him.

"I think I would like that," Sonny said honestly.

Sonny couldn't look away from the blonde that seemed to flirt with him and wondered why he was feeling such a connection to the young blonde. He didn't care really because Will seemed better than all the other men he had been with who were only after the money he had inherited. He sighed knowing that when he called his parents later tonight he would be telling them of his plans though he would leave out the information about Will because he knew his mother would push her way in and he didn't want that. Little did he know just how much of a connection they had?

~Cardiff Connection~

Will looked around the flat and sighed wishing his family could see him now. They had all said that he would never be able to make it on his own without their money, well most of them did, but here he was with a nice place, money saved up, a job and going to school on his own. His grandmother might have helped start up his venture but he did most of it by himself. He sighed when he saw that he had ten missed calls on his cell and checked his voicemail to see who it was that wanted something now.

"Will honey please call me? We have to talk about you coming home. I mean this is ridiculous and you are never going to be able to make it without us," Sami rambled into the phone making him delete the message before he could hear more.

"Will please I'm sorry for what I did and how I reacted to you coming out please call," Lucas begged to him.

His father's message affected him the most because it sounded sincere. His mother had been supportive from the start but she had also been controlling and when he had refused to listen to EJ DiMera she had thrown a fit and then his father had tried to de-gay him. These actions had been the final straw and he left for Switzerland where he stayed until he was eighteen. He refused to go back though because he had life in Cardiff now and the possibility of a relationship with Sonny was more appealing than going back to his hometown. Little did he know just how connected he was to Sonny?

~Cardiff Connection~

Sonny stepped into his apartment and sighed as his phone rang once again for the tenth time that day. His family wanted him to come home but he refused because he didn't feel like Salem was really home. He had traveled around trying to find himself and he didn't think he had until he met a blue eyed beauty that he wanted more off instantly.

"Hi Mom," he greeted answering his cell phone.

"Sonny sweetie," she said sounding like she was ready to say something that he wouldn't like and he sighed.

"Mom I am not going to Salem," he told her and heard her make a sound of annoyance.

"Sonny please," she tried again.

"Mom I am not a child. I have a place to live and a job. I have to go I will talk to you later," he said hanging up the phone before she could say anything else.

Sonny loved his family and they did their best to give him a normal life considering that they were apart of one of the most notorious families in Salem. His uncle Victor didn't make things easy either and he hadn't liked that his grandnephew was gay but he slowly came around to it. Victor had known that Sonny wasn't ready to settle in Salem but could see that his parents were trying to push him so he had agreed to help Sonny pay for his travels. Sonny sighed as he threw himself down on the bed feeling like he had found a place to stay though that was mostly due to a certain blonde haired blue eyed beauty he couldn't stop thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Will walked into The Deck smiling widely when he saw Sonny working. His blue eyes met his brown ones not seeing Ianto's amused grin. The blonde walked over to the bar sitting down in his usual spot when he saw the older man's amused grin and he glared at him. Ianto just shrugged at him walking away before he could say another word. Soon Sonny came into sight and he smiled at the other man.

"I see you got the job," Will commented bringing a book up onto the table.

"Yes I did," the brown eyed man agreed.

"Have you seen the city yet?" the blonde asked curious trying to figure out a way to ask him out on a date.

"No I just got in and then I got the job. I work days so nights are the only time I'm able to see the city really," the brunette answered also trying to think of a way to ask the blonde out.

"Well if you want I can show you around?" Will asked nervously as he looked down at his book.

"I would like that," the brunette answered smiling at the way that the blonde looked down to his book nervous.

"Do you have a cell phone?" the blonde asked cursing himself silently at asking such a stupid question.

"Yes," the brunette whispered softly.

Will pulled his phone out taking the number down and smiling softly at the brunette. Sonny gave him a smirk and a promise to text him later before heading back to work. The blonde ignored the look his friend was giving him and decided to get to work on his schoolwork so he could keep himself distracted from the brunette that was occupying his thoughts.

~Cardiff Connection~

Ianto could see the beginnings of a relationship between Will and this newcomer Sonny. He smirked because in the time that he had been in Cardiff, Will hadn't really dated that much and it was high time. He was also a little concerned because he remembered what Will had told him about his past and the boy had some self-esteem issues that sometimes clouded his mind. Seeing that the blonde was about to leave Ianto pulled the boy over to talk to him discreetly.

"So are you and Sonny going out?" he asked pushing him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I'm going to show him the city," the blonde mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Well you should take him out to eat then show him around. Maybe afterwards you should tell him that it's a date and you like him," Ianto suggested softly leaning against the wall.

"I mean he probably doesn't like me like that," the blonde denied shaking his head.

"Will that boy only stayed in town once he met you and got a job here so he could see you everyday," Ianto told him amazed at how oblivious the blonde was, "Take into account the fact that he can't stop ogling you like you're a piece of cake he wants to have and yes he likes you."

"Fine but I swear if you're wrong I am going to kick your ass," Will swore at him with a glare.

Ianto watched the blonde boy leave and looked over trying not to laugh. Sonny was watching the blonde like he was a piece of cake alright, a piece of cake he would like to keep and have forever. He shook his head knowing that Jack was going to want to come in and see for himself just so he could make fun of them. Honestly it was a little amusing and he had a feeling that Sonny was going to have an interesting time dealing with jealousy considering that Will was so oblivious sometimes. Ianto had a feeling it was going to be a good show he just hoped that they could make it work like him and Jack had.

~Cardiff Connection~

Ianto walked through the door and smiled at the sight of his husband watching television with a glass of wine in hand. He took off his shoes, dropping his bag to the floor and walked over to join his husband on the couch. Jack pulled him in before he could even move really and Ianto smiled at him as he moved so that he was straddling the older man. Ianto ran his hands through his dark hair looking into blue eyes and leaned forward kissing him quickly before pulling away smirking at the pout that followed.

"So you won't believe what is happening with Will," Ianto told his husband sighing as hands ran through his dark auburn hair making him want to do something other than talk.

"What happened?" Jack asked curious about their friend.

"This new guy came into town and upon meeting our young blonde friend decided he was going to stay. I gave him a job and he definitely likes what he sees in young William Horton," Ianto told his husband with a smirk.

"You know that kind of sounds like our own story," Jack said.

Ianto went to say something but was stopped as his husband rubbed his neck digging his hands in just the right away. He leaned his head forward so that it was buried in his husband's neck. Ianto just hoped that Will and Sonny's story turned out like his and Jack had.

~Cardiff Connection~

Sonny was thankful that Will had agreed to pick him up at his apartment. He still didn't have the knowledge of the city that could help him get around easily and he didn't want to get lost. He checked himself again for the millionth time wondering what they were going to do since Will had told him to dress casually. Sonny had decided to wear his favorite dark purple checkered plaid shirt with black t-shirt underneath and his favorite jeans with his boots. He heard a knock on the door and took a deep breath as he answered it only to find himself breathless. The blonde was standing in front of him looking gorgeous in dark jeans with boots and a red sweater. It was summer but the nights still were cold something the blonde seemed to be use to and Sonny wasn't so he grabbed his black leather jacket not knowing what to say.

"Hi," the brunette greeted finally getting his voice to work.

"Hi you look nice," the blonde said smiling a light blush coming to his cheeks making Sonny nearly groan.

"So do you," Sonny told him closing the door to his apartment behind him.

Sonny felt Will place a hand on his back to lead him and gasped a little at the way it felt. He looked over meeting blue eyes knowing that he felt the same. It took everything in him not to turn around and pull the blonde into his apartment. They stepped into the elevator and Sonny took a chance to glance at his date and had to lean against the wall holding back a groan. The blonde didn't seem to realize what he was doing because he bit his lip and Sonny could tell that it was just a nervous habit but it did something to him. The night was going to be a long one but he didn't care as long as he could spend time with the blonde that he was quickly developing feelings for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler:
> 
> Freddie Smith is leaving Days! I'm a little upset and heartbroken so most of my stories on this account are going to be WilSon and then my Fast and Furious stories. I don't know what I will do once he's gone but hopefully I don't lose inspiration because I love writing WilSon. I mean he will be on the screen for another five to six months but still it's a little shocking. Until next time my dears.


End file.
